Define Normal
by RedMushroom
Summary: Mikan was taken away years ago but now shes back and fighting against the AAO but how will her friends react to this? What about Natsume? RXR NXM a little HXR
1. Please accept me again

This is so OCCness for Gakuen Alice but oh well here it goes .

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just mess with em' (first fanfic eva!)

It was a damp cold night and the mist of the rain was just dusting off the grounds around Alice Academy, everyone was asleep except for a new student or rather old student that recently came back from the confinds of were ever she had been for the last five years. Faculty members were helping her move in to her speacial star dorm as it neared her sleep Narumi-sensei brushed across the brunette that was seemingly cold looking.

"Mikan...Welcome back" he whispered in a hush tone "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Mikan whispered back

For the last five years Mikan Sakura was trained in a dump of a hard training facility for the academy in other words she went to hell and back.She was slick and bueatiful with perfect curves but as you looked in her brushed olive green eyes she was cold and angry.Her hair was a aburn brown that longly brushed her shoulders now, it used to trail down her back but a pair of sisscors changed that her smooth slick body accented her face and soft cherry lips.Although she looked harmless and innocent the fact was she could easily kill someone with her hands.She changed inside and outside but lets rewind to the faitful day she left Alice Academy.

**Flash Back **

_CRASH! BAM! _things were breaking due to trying to catch up, they were pushed out of the way.

"Stop! get away from me" said Mikan running in full pant.

She was being chased, she was unaware until she saw something move near the Sakura tree she stayed calm and started to pay attention to the breathing behind her it had been there for awhile and it was staying. In panic she got up and walked away...then jogged, then ran, soon she sprinted when she noticed she was still being followed.She didn't know this but it was one of the Academy's trainers and they were pepaired to _"train" _Mikan. The Academy in genral had been paying close attention to Mikan's Nullifying Alice for a while now although she herself did not know it, she had been gaining power with her Alice every time she used it and with that it called for investigation.The Academy liked what they found with there help she would be molded into the perfect soilder to fight the Anti-Alice Organization or AAO.About now she was backed into a corner to see a long black haired man around his late 20s early 30s half of his face was covered with a white mask and he was covered in earrings and braclets to control his alice.

"Hello, Mikan I'm a teacher here at Alice Academy.Please come with me." he smirked in away as if he was trying to smile.

Mikan took a hard look at him he seemed fimilar but who was he she didn't reply just stared for in the back of her head she was thinking.

_I'm scared.Who is he?Natsume save me!Natsume...Wait I know t-this is Persona! The one person you hate the most..._gulp..._your trainer._

"Where a-am I g-going?" Mikan said frightened

"With me" he smirked the next thing Mikan new his hand was around her mouth and she passed out.

When she woke up she was where she spent her last five years. She aways thought if she were to die and go to hell that would be it, she often pleated I'm sorry Kami-sama please forgive me What did I do?

**End Flash Back**

She was pulled away without a word no one knew what happened to her, but now her training was done and she could go back to the Academy to do missions by night. Her friends Yuu, Hotaru,Ruka, and Natsume she had figured all forgot about her but she never forgot she thought of them always Hotaru her best friend, Ruka whom used to have a crush on her but has now fallen for Hotaru,Yuu class president and always there to help her up, and Natsume her first love.Although it took her awhile to admit it she was in love with him his warm body embracing her, his bueatiful crimson eyes and raven hair, his protective manner, even his teasing she missed him...she missed everyone so much.

The night grew darker but she couldn't sleep she just layed in bed thinking, tommorow she'd see her friends again but would they really be her friends? She tried to imagine, them it was too hard, did they change? Friends eh? She hadn't written, spoken, or saw them in five years how could she call them friends not that she didn't want to but how could they consider her a friend? Would they except her with open arms again or would she have to start anew? They were like strangers now...but she couldn't give up with this she decided she would at least mend her friendship with Hotaru.

Uneasy she slipped into a comfy dream land which she hadn't had for five years.

The next day she woke up to birds chirping outside her window, she looked at her clock and read 6 o'clock she was about an hour early but that was fine she could enjoy the sunrise.She went into her closet to look for something to wear she had yet to recive a new school uniform her old one was torned on her first day of training but even so it would never fit her anyway.She picked out a black red pinstripe dragon mini skirt and red tank top with a black coat in case it was a little cold, then ate french toast for breakfeast after getting ready she looked out onto her balcony at the morning sun. Around 7:30 she decided to leave, it had been a long time and she had never been in the High School Divison before so she picked up a map a officer last night had given her. As she roamed the halls she noticed the eyeing of every boy in her path looking at her with delight in a way she was disgusted another way she felt violated. Her face looked cold and uncaring she was unreadable the way she planned, one of the many teachings in training was show no emotions. Back at the training facility there were 8 other kids her years there 5 died none of the trainers really cared that just meant they were to weak to play. Yes play, In her perspective it was a game to them they were ponds you had to be strong to win which was getting out of there and if you were weak game over your dead but she being good at board games always won. The game wasn't over yet though she has a rematch and her priority among all others was survival.

Her room was B-172 when she arrived she was 2 minutes before tardy just in time she walked in as Narumi-sensei smiled at her and gestured her to come near him. She walked up to him and turned to look at the class. As she looked around she spotted fimilar faces such as Yuu, Nonoko, and Hotaru they though seemed to not recognize her just as she thought they had forgotten her. She looked at the class with emotionless yet bueatiful face witch made the boys happy to see a pretty new girl and the girls not so much.

Narumi then smiled at the class and said "Everyone this is Sakura Mikan please welcome her back to the academy" everyones eyes seemed to grow wide in shock as if to say M-Mikan your back?!

"Please sit next to Hotaru" Instructed Narumi-sensei

Mikan did as she was told and sat then turned her head and said "Long time no see" she smirked

"M-Mikan? Is it really you?" Hotaru stuttered

"Yeah, sorry I never wrote it was sorta against policy" she said camly

Mikan was urging to hug Hotaru right now but didn't know if she should. Back at the Facility it was manditory not to show emotions and even though she was out of that place she still felt as if she was being watched and she should be ready to get hurt if she disobeyed.

"You, idiot I missed you" she replied

Mikan couldn't stand it she hugged her as Hotaru hugged back

After class Mikan walked outside together with Hotaru and talked about the years they had been apart.

"Where did you go?" asked Hotaru

"Well I can't tell you too much but I've been training to become stronger." Mikan said heasitantly

"Hmmm...So your working for the Academy, have you had any missions yet?" Hotaru said expressionless

_I should have known that much info would have given it away damn she is as smart as ever _Mikan thought sweat dropping

"No, but I should be recruited soon." Mikan said a little worried what might happen if Persona knew Hotaru knew

"I see lets change the subject this must be hard for you to talk about." replied Hotaru

"Yeah I guess it really just makes me angry." Mikan said as her stomatch growned

"Hungry?" asked Hotaru with a little smile _Mikan, you haven't changed too much thats good_ thought Hotaru

"Yes, lets eat! exclaimed Mikan

They walked towards a cafe' like reunited school girls at recess, all Mikan could think was _With Hotaru here I might be okay_

Little did they know a fimilar black cat had heard of a bueatiful girl through lines of boys that seemed to have **returned **to Alice Academy. It seemed there was about to be a reuion.

Thank you! This is my first fan fic eva hoped you liked the first chapter! Please reviews!


	2. Years of Teasing, I Finally got Revenge

Disclaimer: If only If only I owned Gakuen Alice to bad I don't

Mikan giggled as she and Hotaru walked out of her favorite Italian restaurant which she had just enjoyed a delicious meal. As she walked window shopping she noticed the disgustingly perverted thoughts she heard with her mind reading alice.

**What a hottie I'd like her for a night.**

**She can come over anytime. I'd give her my keys.**

**I wish she would just stare at me lustfully. Oh what I do I'd probably start to caress myself on the spot I hope my boyfriend doesn't find out about my crush on Mi-chan!**

WOAH! WHAT A-A GIRL!!?? Mikan twitched what creepos. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Hotaru spoke.

"I have to go back and work on my lastest invention, Mikan. Lets go back." Said Hotaru emotionlessly

"Okay." Said Mikan rather bordley they proceeded to the freaky cat-like bus.

As they got off the bus Mikan said goodbye to Hotaru.

"Bye Hotaru I missed you. See you tomorrow." Said Mikan showing a small smile cautiously

Hotaru didn't reply and went towards her room but before she walked inside she thought _Will you really be there tomorrow, Mikan?_ And as if on cue Mikan thought _Baka, I'll see you tomorrow don't worry _

Mikan walked not knowing where she was going letting her feet take her not surprised she found herself sitting at the base of the sakura tree. So many memories she shared her with not just anyone but a special someone named Natsume. A cold hearted bastard that she loved with all her heart she never did get his reply.

**Flashback**

The cold wind danced solemnly as winter slowly closed to an end snow calmly drifted downward onto a blanket of white across the academy. The beauty of snow so memorizing yet so deceiving as the coldness nibbled and bit at your finger tips as you tried to touch it. A brunette stood strangely quite for her usual attitude she stared sadly at the falling snow. It reminded her of the feathers from fallen angel wings slowly drifted towards the settle earth. Something else bothered the brunette or rather someone she had yet to admit her love for she feared she would never announce the words in her heart to _him_.

"Mikan?" said _him_ worried he always used her name when worried and of course he was worried A: she was quite and B: she was wearing only a small white jacket and white skirt with no shoes while it was snowing!

Mikan turned around and faced Natsume she was a little shocked he used her name it didn't happen often. She decided to cherish the moment with her loved one and replied camly "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" said Natsume he was getting curious he knew he loved this girl ever since 10. Although he covered it by picking on her and It helped that she was extremely dense. He never actually thought of confessing his love for her nor if she actually loved him back. I mean how could she he doesn't deserve her.

Mikan turned back to the endlessly falling snow "I'm watching the snow. Besides I can't sleep. What about you?" said Mikan "Me too." Silence came upon them although it was not awkward but infact one another loved there times together even in complete silence they were comforted by each others presence.

"You know I bet the snow is lonely." Mikan began Natsume didn't say anything but looked at her so she knew he was paying attention. Although even if he wasn't he was sure she wouldn't stop but probably continue.

"People always think its bueatiful from afar but never actually go near it. They are afraid to be cold too from the icey touch of snow. You know Oji-chan once told me the feathers of fallen angels are snow. The feathers fall because angels believe we need it the most us humans have so many different points of views none of us are right. Yet the help they send we never touch we do not even take it. What good we don't even take the help from others?" Mikan looked in deep thought as she was propped up against the sakura tree. By this time Natsume was also sitting not far from Mikan on the sakura tree listening intently.

"_Nee, Natsume can I tell you a secret?" _said Mikan uneasy

"_Tch. Whatever." _Said Natsume coldly secretly interested in what she was going to say

"_I think I love you."_ Mikan Said boldly as a small blush crept her cheeks but she quickly got up and silently ran away before he could answer.

"_What did you say?!" _said Natsume surprised but when he looked to see Mikan she was gone. Little did he know that she wasn't just gone I'll see you tomorrow but gone for a long time because that faithful day Mikan left the academy for a long time. Natsume got up and walked towards his dorm thinking.

_Baka, I love you too_

**End Flashback**

Mikan began to wonder what happened to Natsume and if he loved someone. She was really curious and in away even if she was rejected wish she could hear his answer. Then fate stepped in and began to play his game of destiny because everyone knows fate and destiny are closely intertwined.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Natsume stated this was his place and no one except for Mikan or Ruka were aloud here but ever since Ruka wanted to persue Hotaru he wasn't around much. Of course Mikan had been gone for years so it couldn't be the one there not the one he loved. Though it was late and he couldn't see well and Mircales did happen. Like the fact he wasn't on a mission tonight for once.

Mikan looked up to see Natsume she figured he probably couldn't make out who she was. With this in mind Mikan let the teasing begin. "Sitting and thinking is it not obvious?" This little remark pissed Natsume off "Your in my spot you have no right here. Clearly you have no brain so you can't be thinking so no its not obvious." Said Natsume angrily

"Really? Do we all get our own trees here? That's nice. So wheres your name on it? Oh and if I did't have brains I wouldn't be talking now would I?" Mikan said Matter-of-Factly she smirked _You never change Natsume_

_What! Who the hell does she think she is!? Oh if I ever find out who she is I will kill her._ Thought Natsume furiously he had been standing waiting for her to leave in order for him to sit down. But this was no longer his goal but to find out who this was. He stepped closer and squinted his eyes to see who it was. _Hmm… Brown hair its long past her shoulders with curly tips... matching olive brown eyes amazingly cold…hn… wait they look amused…. Is that a SMIRK!?...she looks pretty hott actually… wait she looks like…No way…_

"M-mikan?" whispered Natsume gentley

"Hi Natsume." She said amused that he finally figured out who this was. When suddenly Mikan was trapped by two large muscular armsin a cage on the ground. When she felt warmth brush on her lips and she closed her eyes trusting the starter of this long whised for feeling.

_Nee, Natsume you kept my secret, right?_

**Oh ho ho ho Yes! YAY! For NxM fans I loved the cliffy! **

Amazingly awesome invisible cookies for all reviewers **:P**


	3. Blackmail never was so Sweet

He bit her bottom lip softly asking for her to open up and she obeyed his wish their tongues intertwined like dancing fireflies as they were against the cold earth both willing to forever spite themselves for one another both thinking of their partner. In complete and utter wonder and happiness the one moment they both earned for more then anything so wonderful so peaceful… so easily ruined?

All it took was and shall I say 'evil' genius a few mini cameras with human heat detectors to keep site on the people by the humble sakura tree. Even in the most private of moments photo ops were there and how much money the genius would get? Oh definitely a lot whether from the victims them selves so the world doesn't see it or the world simple stuck in there own curiosity. The genius was having a good night, oh yes she was. She looked through her mini camera screen and watched the couple make out knowing it was her best friend and best friend's first love she immediately took photos and videos while mass producing key chains, stickers, headbands, even toothbrushes because this was going to make her rich. Filthy stinkin' rich much to her own happiness she smirked and continued getting good snap shots all from the safe distance of her humble lab. Never say random mini cams in trees are not useful because Hotaru Imai has definitely proved that wrong.

Mikan was unaware of this spying best friend, why? She was stuck in her own little wonderland filled of halowns! No. Hotaru! No. Uhh who? Natsume. Yes that cold hearted glaring perverted bastard little boy that Mikan cheery pretty nice kind short tempered fell in love with. This moment she new she would treasure his warm hand pulling on her brunette locks flowing on the ground they were laying as his lips pressed her's so gentley yet with such force. One arm wrapped around her waste tightly bringing them closer with Mikan's delicate arms wrapped around Natsume's neck. They layed together intertwined umm… yeah having a make-out session but as fate plays destiny he wins or loses but always packs up destiny and runs away till' another day needs deciding. Also, air is needed to stay alive and when sucking face you must gasp for breath every now and then. Mikan and Natsume parted and opened their eyes as the looked at each other gazing at past memories.

"I never got your answer, Natsume." Said Mikan as she couldn't help but smile a small one.

"Was that not enough of an answer?" Natsume asked sarcastically

Mikan smirked "Not really." Mikan pulled Natsume down for another passionate kiss which surprised Natsume and made him blush. Which was really hard to hide when your being kissed.

They broke apart and Natsume immeadiatly turned away to hid his blush but Mikan already saw it.

"Aww, your so cute when you blush." She giggled and teased.

"Hn. I love you, Polka." He said honestly and boldly his back turned

Mikan was shocked at his sudden confession but then couldn't help it and gave him a smile and hugged him from behind as whispered in his ear "I love you too, Pervert." She said and kissed his cheek making him blush more. Neither of them knew how red they'd be when they found out they were spied on though.

"Mikan, where did you go?" said Natsume in wonder.

Mikans hair shadowed her eyes darkly " I trained." She said emotionlessly. Of course natsume would no what she meant he was 'trained' too. Anyone who was 'trained' would know what it meant.

"What! You mean t-they! Persona trained you?" said Natsume shocked and a little angry.

"Y-yes." Mikan stuttered she hated it, the facts. She had to do it Didn't she?

"Mikan, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Said Natsume darkly all he wanted was to protect Mikan but he couldn't even do that.

"Its okay, Natsume." She smiled a little and her eyes softened

Natsume stood up and Mikan followed suite "It's late, I'll walk you to your room." Natsume said "Okay" said Mikan solemnly.

As they walked they remembered there childhood love all there wonderful memories rushed back to them and even if they didn't show it they couldn't help but feel the happiest in a long time. No one could ruin this for them.

Not even a few black mail shots.


End file.
